childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
A witch is a Person who is born with the power to affect change by magical means (witchcraft). While many witches are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other witches have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of Mother Nature. The goal of many witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain balance within the natural world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the Earth, and the idea that all living things (e.g. animals, humans, plants, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits." However, according to Andrea Blackthorn who referred to herself as "old-school voodoo," it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the free will to choose how they wish to practice their power. Magic Main article: Witchcraft Magic is a practice of witchcraft that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the indivi dual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, in the case of Esther and Qetsiyah, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Powers and Abilities Basic PowersThe basic powers of every witch include: '' ''Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces.Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties.Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more.Other Powers Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception.Clairvoyance: The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge.Intuition: The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge.Premonitions: The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. Psychometry: The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person.Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water.Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means.Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. Known Witches Josephnie Blackthorn.jpg|Josephnie Blackthorn 14wtjo.jpg|Mary Blackthorn Amelia Blackthorn.jpg|Amelia Blackthorn Andrea Blackthorn.jpg|Andreas Blackthorn Ava Blackthorn.jpg|Ava Blackthorn Rose Blackthorn.jpg|Rose Blackthron Annabella Victorian.png|Annabella Victorian Margaret Raven.jpg|Margaret Raven Charles Corvinus.jpg|Charles Corvinus James William.jpg|James William